Data storage systems are used to store large quantities of data in a fast and integrated manner. Data storage systems are often configured to provide a management interface to a user, such as a storage administrator, operating a management console or a management application running on a computer in network communication with the data storage system. The management application allows the user to view information about the configuration and operation of the data storage system.